


Dream Come True (?)

by You_are_perfect



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Ending, Dark, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, OR IS IT??, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings, and now the ugly truth!, and thats pretty much half of it, does dub con count as non con? idk, it was suppose to be longer but i cant do it anymore im crying, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: He opened his eyes, and everything happen just like the way he always dreamed before...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not writing any fanfic for a very long time, so bear in my mind that the grammar could be bad since it was unbeta. Also, this fic is kinda based on fanart by bulecelup from her Tumblr: http://bulecelup.tumblr.com/post/159370405931/square-enix-served-the-ntr-promptis-in-silver
> 
> P/S: i promised her for some smut, but I could not do it so yeah if you are reading this, please I am sorry but I really wanna cry for that attempt. Also, I spent a lot of hours at reading any smut for reference and half of it cringing when doing it.

“Prompto, are you okay?”

_Wait, what?_

Prompto opened his eyes and saw Noctis with worried look on his face. He noticed that they were in the middle of vast garden with colourful flowers around them. The cherry blossoms were slowly falling to the ground from the tree next to them. The soft breeze caressed his cheek gently. Beside him and Noctis, there were also other people who seem to be some sort of photography crew or something with their camera, lenses and other grip equipment. It appeared that they were in the middle of shooting right here.

“You seems to be lost in your thought,” Noctis touched his cheek “Do you remember what today is?”.

“It’s...” Prompto gulped. He touched Noctis’s hand, leaning his cheek closer to the prince’s palm. Noctis was wearing a black tuxedo, usually typical for the groom in a marriage. He—himself—was wearing a white tuxedo right now. Seeing other strangers were preparing for their set surrounding those two only confirmed his doubt in his mind.

“It’s our wedding day,” Prompto smiled happily. A single tear fell from his eyelids, which was wiped off by Noctis’s hand. Prompto chuckled, suddenly he felt like his chest could burst with this sudden newfound emotion here. He had fantasized about this particular day before, it never occur to him that it will happen in reality right now. 

What did he do to deserve this?

The prince expressed his tenderness for his fri—no, his groom, by pulling Prompto closer and kissed his forehead. Noctis peppered more kisses to Prompto’s freckled face and felt like his heart could melt right now as Prompto kept giggling and smiling for this little action. To think that he was the one who elicited such response from his lover only made him fonder to Prompto.

“I can’t believe this is really happening, Noct,” the gunslinger laughed, yet more tears coming off from his eyes like a pair of rivers. His right hand clutched his chest, trying to hold back his excitement that bubbled inside him. He wanted to stop crying, but it seemed like his tear ducts had no off switch for that.

“Oh, Prompto~” Noctis lifted Prompto’s chin with his fingers, his blue eyes locked to Prompto’s violet’s eyes “Please do not cry, those tears are unfitting for such a beautiful man like you. I assured you that today is really happening for us,”. Noctis pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped off Prompto’s tears again. 

“I can’t... help it!” Prompto kept on sobbing, unable to stop this feeling. Usually, Prompto refused to cry in front of anyone as he believes he would look ugly with tears all over his face. He would tried his best to put on his smile for everyone around him and hide his melancholic feeling just for himself so no one would see how hideous he was when he cried.

Yet, he did not feel like that with Noctis right now. He felt so accepted and loved by the prince here, as if he finally found a place—or someone—to belong with. He did not care how unsightly he was right now in front of his groom; all he wanted was to flood out his feeling at this moment. 

Little did Prompto know that to Noctis, the blondie was not ugly when he was crying. Despite his words, those tears actually added more Prompto’s charm point. The way he was openly vulnerable to Noctis alone and let him see this side just made the raven-haired man wanted to protect his best friend from anything that could harm him in this world. He secretly vowed to himself that he would not let anything or anyone to take his little ray of sunshine.

“Your Majesty, get ready! We’re about to start now!” one of the guy shouted suddenly, taking the newlywed’s attention off from each other to the crew. One of them instructed the prince and the gunslinger to do some romantic poses that suitable for the Spring environment. Everyone in this crew focused intently to the couple in the middle of this field. Some even pulled out some prop to make the background more dazzling and highlighted this particular moment.

“I love you, Noct,” Prompto whispered softly to the prince.

“Love you too, sunshine,” Noctis replied back, before embracing Prompto tightly and kissed him deeply to the lips.

***

It was night and the newlywed was in their hotel room right now. After the whole event that ended at this evening, they check-in to the hotel that Noctis had reserved a few weeks ago for this particular day. The young receptionist really flustered when seeing the two of them together. Before they left, she sent them her congratulation for their marriage. Which, only made Prompto blushed harder and Noctis laughed then pecked his husband’s cheek in front of her.

Upon entering the room, Prompto felt like he was out of the place at here. Clearly, Noctis had to go overboard by booking a hotel suite with romantic setting in it. The interior design was grand and elegant with its spacious room and crystal chandelier. Petal of roses was arranged properly on the white sheet with a bucket of champagne in the middle of the coffee table. Some scented candles were flickering on the table, giving off that soothing scent in this room ( _like lavender_ Prompto mused). Soft white light that brightened this room only added more charm at here.

“Oh, Noct. You know I’m fine with just normal hotel room,” Prompto sighed, but his face did not showed any sign of annoyance. He was actually amazed with this place but he felt a bit ridiculous to be here as he was not used with this kind of luxury. Back in the days when they were on road trip with Ignis and Gladio, they only rented cheap motel room and Prompto was comfortable enough with that.

“You deserved to be spoiled by me, my dear,” Noctis grinned mischievously “What kind of husband I would be if I could not provide my gorgeous lover here?”

Without any warning, the raven-haired man scooped off his husband from the floor with his arms. He only laughed when Prompto shrieked and demanded to be let go at this instant. Noctis just shut him off by kissing his face again. 

Eventually, Noctis let him go by placing him onto the king-sized bed. Before Prompto could move anywhere, the raven-haired placed both of his hand next to his head and straddled Prompto’s waist. He pinned down his lover on the mattress, staring intently to those alluring violet eyes. 

“Words could not even describe of how beautiful you are, Prompto,” Noctis murmured, eyes still focused to the man beneath him. If only he had camera in his hand right now, he wanted to take a picture of Prompto blushing like tomato here. His blush only highlighted the freckles on his face and his neck.

“I—I—I uh—,” Prompto stuttered as he unable to speak in coherent manner. He averted his focus to anywhere in the room but Noctis here. The smaller man tried to suppress his moan when Noctis placed his knee between Prompto’s legs here. Was it him or the room felt warmer than before? 

Prompto could not move when Noctis took off his tuxedo and unbutton his white shirt gradually. The prince’s blue eyes were laced with amazement as he gazed to Prompto’s freckled chest. He trailed his finger over Prompto’s chest, causing the gunslinger to shiver and having goosebumps everywhere. The blonde-haired man’s eyes was widen in surprise when Noctis’s hand was at the zipper of his pant now.

“Noct, I—I don’t think I—,” Prompto whimpered but was cut off with the prince’s index finger on his lips.

“Shh, do not fret little bird;” Noctis hushed him down “Let me take care of you,” 

_And I promise you will be safe with me forever._

***

**Bonus:**

Ardyn stared to the blonde-haired man in his embrace with full adoration. Gently, he brushed Prompto’s soft hair and massaged his scalp. The blondie hummed a content noise and leaned closer to the burgundy-haired man, which only made him amused with his behaviour. To him, Prompto was being like a clingy domestic cat with him.

Funny, the gunslinger really hates to be called ‘pet’ by him. Yet, he was acting like one in his vicinity. _Such a wonderful one too_ he contemplated.

Ardyn traced his finger onto Prompto’s lithe body. His figure had become a white canvas that was filled with various marks on him. Minus the freckles that scattered all over him, most of the marks were from the immortal. Scars, bruises and hickeys were everywhere as if there was no place to add more of them. Nevertheless, that would not stop him from doing it.

It was a shame, to think that ungrateful prince did not notice this beauty’s value was beyond him. He was so sure that brat head over heels in love with this blonde-haired man and the feeling was mutual between them. However, he was secretly glad that he got a taste of this young man before the prince even touch Prompto like a lover should. He would not mind to have it over and over again.

In fact, he rather kept this young man just for himself only. After all, he was never one who liked to share anything with anybody else.

He had been alone on his own for the longest time; he had forgotten how it feels to have someone next to you. Truth to be told, Ardyn was jealous with the prince. To have a companion who was an embodiment of sunshine that was willing to sacrifice everything for you would be a blessing in this cold, dark world. He could tell that the prince really cherished his friend here to a great length and unable to let him go as Prompto –who was not connected to any royal lineage— was appointed as one of the escort in a short notice to Altissia for the wedding back then. 

Indeed Ardyn resented the Lucis line for the longest time, but he could not be mad at the prince’s small decision for dragging his friend to this trouble. Had Noctis not, this failed MT would not be back to his arm in his ‘home’ here at Gralea. 

“Love you so much, Noct,” Prompto mumbled softly, hands wrapping around Ardyn’s waist as if he refused to let the man go. The older man just smiled fondly toward his affection. 

“And I you, my dear,” Ardyn whispered. _And I you._

If trapping Prompto inside his own hallucination would mean him staying, then Ardyn would not mind to play pretend as his beloved Noctis at here. There was no way he would let his ‘pet’ leave this place without his permission. This is where Prompto supposed to belong, next to Ardyn as his obedient and loyal ‘wife’.

He swore, not even the Chosen King could take this away from him!


End file.
